1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and more particularly, to a shoe which can be put on and taken off conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern people are so busy in such a way that everything in living, including putting shoes on and taking them off, is requested to be done efficiently and conveniently. Therefore, many tools or skills that help putting on and taking off shoes are well developed. For example, when putting on a shoe that will cover widely the user's foot, some people have a habit of using a shoehorn or of pulling the tongue or the front of the shoe's top line for helping their foot in slipping into the shoe. When taking off a shoe, besides pulling, many people have a habit of treading on the counter at the rear of the shoe by the other foot so as to take off that shoe quickly. However, when taking any above-mentioned way, people will need to bend their backs and then touch the shoes or handle shoehorns, which is not so convenient to busy people, not to mention people who can't bend their backs easily, such as old people, pregnant women, or patients with ankylosing spondylitis. Besides, a shoehorn is not available anywhere, and handling it needs skill. As to taking off the shoe, the way of treading on the counter of the shoe will make the shoe's upper deformed, dirty, or torn, and even make the shoe's outsole fall off.